


Maybe it not so bad.

by AngieLo2409



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: BFFP, F/M, Gen, Tumblr: BFFP (Chicago Fire)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngieLo2409/pseuds/AngieLo2409
Summary: My entry for October's BFFPThe day before Halloween, clowns, Protective Matt Casey, baby Amelia.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 13
Kudos: 66





	Maybe it not so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone.
> 
> Here is the entry for this month. It's kind of though since we don't really have Halloween in Mexico. 
> 
> Hope you like it.

Everyone at 51 knew Halloween was not Sylvie Brett's favorite day - especially for all the crazy calls, fake blood and weird pranks. Thankfully, this year they were off shift that night, but somehow that meant even more problems for her because she had agreed to make some spooky desserts for Halloween night at Molly's.

She was in the lounge room looking through Pinterest to find some recipes to prepare along with Chloe. They were friends but baking had brought them together even more, and Joe was the happiest, being the one enjoying all the desserts. Stella was going to join them at Chloe's house to make some alcohol-infused treats and then get ready.

"I want everyone to wear a costume," Stella said, entering the room, "and…" she paused, looking pointedly at Severide and Casey, "no one can go as a firefighter," she turned to look at Sylvie, "or a paramedic."

"Oh no, I'm not going," Brett said, shaking her head. "I am sure you guys have some psychopath clown related threat so…"

"We haven't made fun of that in years," Joe said.

"And what about the treats?" Hermann asked, worried.

"I'm going to bake them at Joe's so you can pick them up there. I'm spending my night somewhere else."

Everyone turned their heads and Gallo asked, "Are you ditching us?"

Matt was listening and was intrigued. He and Sylvie had been getting closer the last couple of months and they talked about everything. He felt like he knew everything about her, until that moment.

"Halloween is the worst," she replied, as much of an answer as Gallo was going to get.

Stella was trying to convince Sylvie to go when the alarms went off calling for ambo and truck. The day before official Halloween was still crazy. Sylvie drove to the location while talking a little with her new partner. Mackey seemed nice but still a little bit reluctant to open up.

"Do you like Halloween?" Sylvie asked Gianna to start the conversation.

"I love it but, at the same time, I hate all Halloween related critters: spiders, rats, bats." Gianna got the chills just thinking about it. "I can see you don't like it. And clowns? My mom hates clowns too, so I get it."

"Thanks," Sylvie said with a little smile that disappeared the moment they arrived on scene. The place was full of clowns, scary and dark clowns.

"Are you ok?" Gianna asked, reaching for Sylvie's shoulder. "We could call for backup."

"No, I'm fine," Sylvie replied, but her body language suggested otherwise. She had white knuckles, holding the steering wheel of the ambo and she was getting a little pale. "Let's go."

"Shit!" Stella said while parking the truck and looking into the scene in front of them. "Now I'm sure she's not going."

Matt, of course, knew what she meant. He looked in the rearview mirror to see Ambo parking behind the truck. 

One of the party attendees came down and approached him. 

"What's going on?" Casey asked.

"An old school Pennywise tripped over some fake tombs… they had these metallic structures and he's pinned. There's a lot of blood."

"Mouch, get me the saw. Gallo, you are with me." Casey paused, looking at Sylvie next to him, waiting for instructions. "Do you need Kidd to cover for you?"

Sylvie was surprised and moved at that moment. He was trying to look after her. But then she was a little offended that he thought she wasn't going to be able to do her job. "I'm fine," she said.

But they all noticed she wasn't, she was swallowing her fear but it was showing in her eyes. "Let's go," Casey said, walking to the scene and letting Stella know that she was at Brett's orders. Kidd nodded her understanding.

They got the only colorful clown free and into the ambo. Gianna offered to ride with Pennywise, whose real name was Sean, since he was making fun of Brett after noticing how scared she was. Clowns were mean.

"Kidd, drive the ambo," Casey ordered, and before Brett could say anything, he explained, "You are in no condition to drive. I don't want another accident."

"But…"

"Brett, that's an order."

Sylvie just walked away and climb into the passenger seat. Stella put the rig in gear, pulling away from the scene. After seeing how mad Sylvie was, she spoke up. "He's just taking care of you, and I feel safer too that you are not driving."

Sylvie knew that she should be thankful, but she was mad so she didn't say a word to Stella on the way to the hospital or on the way back to the house.

\---

Gianna and Kidd entered the lounge and went to pick up some water.

"Where's Brett?" Cruz asked. "Captain was really clear that he didn't want us to make any clown jokes."

"She's pissed," Stella said rolling her eyes. "I never thought she could get that mad. It’s even worse than when she fought with Chilli."

"She just needs a moment alone," Gianna said. "She said something about talking to Otis."

Everyone's heart broke, but especially Joe's. He felt the need to go hug her but if she needed her time, he was going to let her. He just walked out to see her sitting next to Otis’ memorial and wiping her tears. He walked out and handed her some tissues and kissed her forehead. "Take all the time you want."

Matt was looking for her too after he saw Stella and Gianna inside. He was going to go comfort her, but Joe stopped him. "Sacred ground, leave her alone."

"I can't," Matt said, looking at her. "I love her."

"She's hard not to love." Joe looked at Sylvie. "I fell hard for her, she just makes you want to take care of her all the time."

"I was trying to protect her. I knew she was scared."

Joe gave Matt a clap on the back. "Casey, you tend to do that, but sometimes you don't need to do anything to keep her safe, just trust her. I'm sure if she’s not capable of doing something, she would ask for help, she's not like…" Cruz knew he must not say the name. Since she left, nobody really said Gabby’s name when Casey was around. "She's different."

Matt looked at Sylvie again and knew Cruz was right. "Let me know when she's back inside."

"Will do," Joe said, saluting.

Sylvie cried out her fear and her anger. She was mad at herself for crying when mad. She wished to go and scream at Stella and Casey like she had when she confronted Chilli and even Gabby before she left. But she couldn't. She felt sad that Casey didn't trust her and sadder that Stella, who was all about supporting each other, didn't trust her. Maybe she did and was just following orders. And maybe Casey was just doing what was best for the call. She took a deep breath to calm herself and wiped the rest of the tears from her face, standing up to talk to her friends.

Sylvie entered the house, went to hug Stella. They just exchanged the words "love you" and with that, they knew they understood how bad the other was feeling. Then, she walked to the bathroom to wash her face, finding the chief on her way. 

Boden asked her if she needed time, she said no and continued to the bathroom. 

When she had freshened up, she went to the bunks and saw how Matt was doing his usual paperwork. She didn't know if he was going to report her behavior during the call so she walked to his office and knocked.

"Captain," she said.

God, he hated when she called him that It was like she was trying to distance herself from him. He made a movement indicating she could come in. 

"I just want to apologize to you, I didn't have the right to question your orders," she said.

Matt stood up from his desk and closed the door. "Brett, I'm the one who should apologize. I know you are perfectly capable of doing your job under any circumstance but I could see that look in your eyes and -"

"The same one I have when I see you enter a fire or when you are hanging from a building," she interrupted, her eyes teared up again, "but I never stop you and I never will." Sylvie closed the blinds then moved to stand in front of him and hold his hand, "I would love to ask you not to go, but I know I can't."

"You know things are different between you and me now." Matt hugged her.

"Maybe that means I need to change houses or at least maybe shifts."

Matt was in shock that his trying to take care of her could make her think about making such a radical decision. In that moment, the bells called for truck 81.

"We'll talk about this later," Matt promised, giving her a quick kiss on her forehead and running out to the call. 

After that they couldn't talk, ambo had back to back calls and the only time when they were at the house at the same time, he found her deep asleep in her bunk. 

When the shift ended, he saw her talking to Chief Boden in his office, the door closed. That meant it was personal or work related. Had she made the decision without considering him?

Still, he waited for her next to her car. 

"Hey." she said seriously, walking up to him.

"Can I take you for a breakfast date?

"I can't," she said awkwardly. "I have to go to Joe's to start baking all the stuff for Molly's tonight. Chloe said I can have breakfast there."

"Okay." Matt felt somehow hurt. He was being rejected. "Everything ok with Chief?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to ask something… but he told me to talk to Donna."

Matt was confused. Why would she need to consult Donna about work?"So… I guess I’ll see you tonight?"

"I'm actually not going," she said. "Go have fun, I'm staying home."

"Can I join you?"

"I'm not sure you would like it," Sylvie hugged him, "but we are okay, right?"

"Sure," he said looking into her eyes and he kissed her. "Now, as your partner, I want to say I'm sorry about what happened at the call."

"I'm sorry too. I know you want to protect me as much as I want to take care of you."

"I love you, Syl."

"I love you too, Matthew," she said smiling. She knew he prefered Matt. She just called him by his full name after saying I love you.

\---

"So, how is everything going with the captain?" Chloe asked her when Sylvie stopped the mixer and handed samples of the rum and lime buttercream to both Joe and his wife.

"This is so good," Joe said after tasting, and then he took a batch of red cupcakes out of the oven.

"It's going well, I guess," Sylvie said, making marshmallow spiderwebs to decorate the brownies.

Joe made some excuse to leave the room. He knew Sylvie needed some girl time and she wasn't that close to Gianna yet.

"But?" Chloe prompted.

"I love everything he is and how protective he is, but sometimes he's too much."

"Yeah, Joe has told me about it… but I guess that's what you deserve, someone who takes care of you."

"But every man I have ever dated has wanted me to change something. I'm afraid Matt will want me to quit my job at some point."

"That sounds like Casey." Chloe smiled at her. "But I'm sure he would respect you if you didn't want to."

"But he would try to stop me from doing things. He did it yesterday. I have Coulrophobia."

"Clowns, I know. I don't like clowns either."

"He had Stella to stand next to me as if…"

"As if you needed someone to feel safe and he couldn't be there for you."

"But he can't be next to me every time. I need him to trust me."

"Don't you think he does? Has he ever actually not trusted you with aiding any patient? Or someone from the house? I believe you have treated him many times." Sylvie looked at Chloe. "I think he wanted to do something nice but it went the wrong way. You have the right to be mad about the job part, but I think it was sweet."

"You would not believe how sweet and caring he is." Now Sylvie was smiling like a school girl. "He's the best". Joe came back then, clearing his throat to announce his presence. Sylvie heard him and added, "but no one as sweet as your husband."

\---

Matt arrived at Molly's in his hockey jersey with a plastic chainsaw. That was as far as dressed up he was going to get. Stella and Kelly were dressed like gangsters. Actually, Kelly was in a suit with a fedora. Stella was carrying a plastic old machine gun. And the Cruz couple were dressed as Gomez and Morticia Addams. 

Matt looked around, waiting to see if anyone had talked Sylvie into going.

"Hey," Chloe greeted him. "Where's Sylvie?"

"She said she's not coming. She doesn't really like Halloween."

"She received a call earlier and she left our place smiling, we assumed it was you."

Matt was confused and a little jealous. Why hasn't she told her anything? Why didn't she call him. "Hey, Kidd,” he called, an idea occuring to him, “What's the name of the wine Sylvie likes?"

\--

Matt was outside of Sylvie's place. He saw many kids trick or treating and somehow knew, even if she didn't like it, she wouldn't deny giving candy to every kid who asked. He went upstairs and knocked. 

"Hold on a second," he heard from the other side of the door. 

Somehow he was a little nervous. Was she going to be happy to see him? Or was she going to be mad at him not respecting her wish to be alone? His heart stopped when he listened to the door open and his jaw dropped looking at her. She was not alone.

"Hi!" Sylvie said with a huge smile in a full Elsa costume from Frozen. In her arms, she was carrying baby Amelia dressed as Anna and she was hugging a stuffed Olaf. "Come in."

Matt entered and closed the door behind him. She had decorated the place with kid friendly Halloween decorations and Frozen 2 was playing on her TV.

"You look great, both of you," he said, coming close to Sylvie to kiss her. "I brought some wine but I guess you can't drink while taking care of the baby."

"I can, but I think my sugar levels are enough for tonight." She put Amelia down on the playing mat.

"Why didn't you tell me this was your plan?" He sat on the couch and saw how Amalia pulled herself to her hands and knees.

"We have to be careful, she's crawling now."

"She's so big," Matt said, looking at the baby. He was a sucker for babies, but he didn't want to overstep, so he just reached for Amelia's Olaf. "So your big sister is trying to get your Disney princess fever started?"

"Her aunt gave her the Olaf for her 6th month. I had the hardest time finding these costumes last minute. I couldn't have done it without Donna."

"That's why you were talking to the chief?"

"Yeah, and I didn't tell you because I didn't think you would enjoy the Frozen marathon we have prepared for tonight."

"Is there anything better than spending Halloween night with two beautiful blue eyed blondes?" he asked, looking at Amelia and then turning to see Sylvie. "I certainly don't think so."

So he stayed and they watched the movie together, pausing every time the doorbell interrupted. Amelia was sleeping comfortably in Matt's arms by the time the 3rd movie ended. 

"This could have been us," Matt said, whispering. "If you had decided to keep her, this would have been our first Halloween together."

"It is." She rested her head on his shoulder.

"I mean, if you had decided to be her mom, I would have become her dad."

"Really?"

"Of course." He smiled. "My feelings for you were already there at that moment. I didn't doubt for a second that I want to have a family with you, both of you. That's what I meant that day."

"I love you, Matthew." She chuckled, "even when you are not really good with costumes."

"I love you," Matt kissed her, "Elsa."

"You know… Maybe Halloween is not that bad."

**Author's Note:**

> It's so hard to think about Matt Casey in a costume. And I had to use young Sylvie's disney princess fever.
> 
> Take care!


End file.
